The present disclosure relates to medical camera heads and medical camera apparatuses.
In the medical field, camera apparatuses such as endoscope apparatuses have been used to observe an observation target in related art. Used in such a camera apparatus is a medical camera head (hereinafter also simply called a camera head) that images an observation target by an internal imaging element, such as an endoscope camera head connected to a rigid endoscope. The camera head outputs an image signal obtained by the imaging to other equipment. Then, an image of the observation target obtained by the camera apparatus is recorded, or displayed on a display apparatus to be observed by a plurality of persons during surgery. The camera head is used with a user grasping it for the purpose of moving the camera head in order to move its position in the observation target, or pressing a switch provided on the camera head in order to perform various operations of the camera head. To improve the operability of such a camera head, for example, there have been proposed technologies for reducing a camera head in size.
For example, JP 2012-195931A discloses a technology of improving the heat dissipation efficiency of a heat-generating member inside a medical camera head.